


Almost At Once

by higuchi



Category: Black Eyes - David Wirsig (Song)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higuchi/pseuds/higuchi





	Almost At Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deifire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/gifts).



[Full view.](https://i.imgur.com/darTiva.jpg)


End file.
